


Sabo in Bumderland

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hold no responsibility for the explosive orgasms you might experience  from reading it. I can only promise that this is the most serious of fics and you will never see a fic more serious in your life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sabo in Bumderland

How he hated meetings. He was more of an action man yet here he was stuck in his chair discussing something that’d, more likely than not, be a dead end. Again. While it wasn’t always the best idea, times like these made Sabo question the merit of just storming in fists a flying and then asking questions once your position as strongest one there was firmly established. Certainly felt like it’d get more done at this point. There was really only so much sneaking around in the shadows that one man could take.

To be fair, he did know that it did have its benefits. Like how you were less likely to get your ass kicked if no one saw you, but really there was only so much a man could take. Not to mention all the paperwork that came with his position. It was rare that he saw any kind of action.

Speaking of action.

The sultry gaze of a certain subordinate caught his eye. Oh he knew what that meant. It meant that he was ready, after all these years, to take it to the next level. It couldn’t be better timing. Both of them were at the base, and neither was severely injured. On top of all that, by some stroke of luck Sabo had finished his paperwork and Bunny his own. This was most certainly cause for celebration. Wink Wink Nudge Nudge.

Words of what was happening in the meeting fell short of the two lover’s ears as they exchanged lusty looks from across the table. It was fairly safe to say that no one wanted to touch the odd relationship between the two, as they were not reprimanded for not paying attention during the meeting. Or at least he failed to notice Koala’s disapproving gaze. He didn’t care. She was just jealous that she wasn’t going to get any of that HOT ASS.

Or maybe it was because she was going to have to bring him up to speed herself while she’s one his case about paperwork. Nah, she was probably just jealous of all the JUICY SEX he and Bunny Joe were going to have.

Soon after roughly ten thousand years had passed, the meeting was over. Was about damn time. Now he could finally go enjoy some of that CHOICE RABBIT RUMP. His eyes met with Bunny. The time was nigh. But unfortunately the place was less than optimal. So they had to relocate, somewhere more private. Namely Sabo’s room.

It would have been nice if the room were a little bigger, but beggars couldn’t be choosers and Sabo really wanted to introduce Bunny to his chief of staff, if you catch my drift (he means his penis). All he needed was a bed big enough to fit the two of them, and he bed would do the job just fine.

He lead his mate up to his room and laid him on the bed, positioning himself over him. “Baby, I’m going to show you the best time of your life.”

“Sabo I’m like twelve years older than you at least. If anyone should be calling anyone baby it’s me.”

“I’m trying to be sexy.”

“It’s not really working. Just take of your pants and let me lead.” Excited to get started, Sabo did so, hopping off of him to do so. Bunny also got up, and removed his pants. His trouser snake unfurled like a garden hose as his boxers came off, hitting the ground with an audible “thump”. Sabo let out a startles shriek.

“There is no way you are putting that in my ass!”

“Calm down. I wasn’t planning on it. I was going to walk you through it so you can put yours in me.”

“Ooooohhhh… I can do that.”

“Good, now go get the condom from your nightstand. You did follow the checklist I gave you right?”

“Yeah, and I put it on, right?”

“Yeah.” And so Sabo applied the dick hat directly to his THROBBING MEMBER.

“Now I go in, right?”

“No, you will do no such thing until there is lubricant on that penis.”

“Sorry, I’m just excited.”

“That’s fine, I just don’t want any anal trauma. There isn’t anything sexy about anal trauma.”

“Can we do this without you sounding like a fucking PSA?”

“No, now put on the lube, there should be some in the drawer.”

“Oh, right.”

With his newly slathered man mushroom, Sabo was ready for action. Now they had returned to the bed, and all the HOT SEX they were going to have was moments away. He thrust his meaty sword into Bunny’s HOT TIGHT ASS. Their moans were perfectly harmonized. And by perfectly I mean not in the slightest. The sounds they were making sounded more like some kind of wounded bird. That meant they were doing it right, right?

The thrusting was indeed the best that Sabo had ever done in his life. It was probably the best that Bunny had ever gotten too. But climax was close, he had to say something really hot.

“Bunny…. I’m gonna cum down your rabbit hole.” Nailed it.

In a burst of life, he achieved orgasm and released so much baby batter. He had to keep going for Bunny’s sake, no matter how tired he was. It wasn’t soon after that Bunny too, let loose his man sauce. Sabo pulled out and laid next to his mate panting.

“Bunny, I love you.”

“I love you too, Sabo. Even when you say shit like ‘I’m gonna cum down your rabbit hole’.”

“You know you loved it.”

“It was terrible, but a little.”


End file.
